The Amazing Spiez! Season 3 : Young Spiez
by Devilboy58
Summary: This is the third season of the series which I came up with. Well, each chapter has its own story, so I hope you find this interesting. Since the series has ended, I thought why not make a third season of it, so here it is. Enjoy.


**Hey there readers. This is my first time doing a season story. But this isn't any other story, this one has episodes, just like the real deal. Each chapter represents one episodes, and my goal is to create 26 chapters/episodes. I would like to have some support as I hope to create around three seasons of T.A.S.**

**Well, here we go for the first episode!**

* * *

**Operation : Fashion King**

_~In an unknown warehouse. 1.47 a.m.~_

A security guard was patrolling the warehouse with his flashlight as the night goes on. The sky was fill with stars and the scent of the sea was strong. The warehouse he was guarding was filled with top of the line design clothes. They were made by the finest material on Earth, which would cost a fortune just for a shirt.

But unknown to the security guard, a figure was using a parachute to safely land on the roof of the warehouse. He then used a laser to cut open a small hole, small enough for the figure to enter.

Once the figure entered, it scanned the surroundings as there were a lot of expensive clothes around. But the figure didn't care about how much it cost nor how long it took to design as the figure took out a weird looking device. It was a small, circular device with a timer on it. The figure set it in 30 seconds before it bolted back up the way it came from.

As the figure exited the warehouse, it then took out a grappling hook before shooting it towards the next building as the timer countdown.

5... the guard was about to enter the warehouse. 4... the figure safely landed on top of the roof of the building. 3... the guard had opened the gate to the warehouse. 2... the figure sat back as it was about to enjoy the show. 1... the guard was about to open the door when, the timer hit 0.

There was light emiting from under the door. The guard took out his baton as he barge into the warehouse. But once he got in, he was shocked that he dropped his button at the sight. All of the clothes were gone. Not even one single sock were left as the guard took out his cellphone.

Back outside, the figure just snickered before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

_~Southdale Jr. High. 1.34 p.m.~_

The Clarks' were having their lunch at the cafeteris when two girls were walking past them. "I'm telling you, tomorrow is the opening of the largest fashion store," a random girl spoke to her friend.

"Well yeah, I can't wait for it to open," the other replied.

Megan heard what they were talking about as she was having a soda. She looks a her brothers to see that they were looking for a girl of their dreams, well, most of the time she thought. "Hey, guys," Megan started, which snapped the trio back to their usual self.

"Yeah, what is it Meg?" Lee asked.

"Didn't you hear what the girls said? There is going to be a grand opening of the largest fashion store! Aren't you guys excited?" Megan said as she clasped her hands together as she waited for her three brother's to respond.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Tony said as he laid his head on his hand. He wasn't interested in the clothes at all, so is Lee and Marc.

"Look, sis, I know you're a girl, but don't you think that we find it that it's more of a girl stuff," Lee said, with his hand quoting the word girl stuff.

Megan just crossed her arms as she laid back down on her seat. "Well, at least I have some fashion sense," Mean said.

"Fashion sense? Pl-ease, your fashion sense is so outdated," Tami said as she stood at theri table.

"Yeah right, like your fashion sense is any difference," Megan quipped as Tami grew mad.

"Listen here, Megan, I have better clothing than you have in your closet. Here's a tip, if you ever want to enter the world of fashion, don't." with that, Tami left the table as Megan sighed.

"What's wrong Meg?" Marc asked, concerned. "It's just that, she's right on one thing. My fashion sense is not like hers..." Megan felt really sad at what Tami said.

"Oh, don't listen to her. Your fashion sense is great," Lee stated.

"You really think so?" Megan asked.

"Well yeah," lee said as he got up.

"Thanks bro," Megan replied with a smile.

They were about to get up when Tony's backpack was shaking. "Hey, why's my backpack moving?" Tony asked.

"I guess we're about to find out!" Marc exclaimed as a beep was heard. Then they were sucked into the backpack while there was no one around the cafeteria.

The Clarks' were moving through a maze like tube as a train was moving through the subway in the background. They were later dropped into an office in awkward position. Lee landed on the floor, Marc on top of Tony and Megan was lying upside down on the sofa. "Hello kids, how was your lunch today?" Jerry asked.

"Rather well, until you woohp us into Tony's backpack," Lee stated, rubbing his head from the fall as Tony gave an innocent look.

"Remind me to clean the backpack," Tony stated as the Clarks' took a seat on the sofa.

"So, what's the matter, Jer?" Marc asked, getting down to business.

"Well, we have a really weird incident this early morning. A warehouse that stored top of the range clothes mysteriously disappeared," Jerry informed them.

"Mysterious by how, Jer?" Megan asked.

"Here is the clip from this morning," Jerry then played the video on the big screen behind his desk. The video was shown of a warehouse filled of clothes when a figure entered the warehouse. He then placed something on the ground before leaving the warehouse through the way the figure came. After awhile, the place suddenly was engulfed in a bright white light before it died down. The Clarks' were surprised that the whole place was emptied out.

"What was that?" Marc asked.

"Cool, maybe I can use that to clean our dirty clothes someday," Lee joked.

"I want you kids to check it out on what happened," Jerry stated as the Clarks' got into their usual way of wearing their spy gears.

Once they were in theri spy suits, Jerry snapped both of his fingers as a tray from one of his drawer came rolling out. "Today, you will be having the Drillboots, which you can use to drill into the ground, a Stick-O-Gun, a gun which can stop even a car in its tracks, a tracker, which can be stick onto anyone and lastly, the Heavyball. Though warn, it may look small, but in truth, it weights a lot," Jerry stated as the spies took the gadgets.

"Heavy ball? It doesn't look like one," Lee said as he took one of the ball that was the size of a baseball. But he accidentally pressed the button to switch it on, which caught him by surprise as he tried to lift it up, but with little success as he dropped onto the ground.

Marc later turned it off as Lee rubbed his sore hand. "Thanks Jer," Marc said as he placed the gadget into his pocket, avoiding any further incidents from Lee or Tony.

"Good luck kids," he said while pressing a button, which woohp the kids out of his office.

They were later dropped into their helicopter as Lee got into the controls. The helicopter later get moved out through the tunnel by rails as the propellors began to moved. They were later on their way to their next location, London.

_~London, 2.03 p.m.~_

The spies was arriving London as Megan was looking through a magazine of clothings. "Here we are, London," Lee said as he placed the helicopter into autopilot. He then opened the door, which blew Megan's magazine out through the door.

"My magazine!" Megan exclaimed.

"Sorry, Meg, but duty calls," Lee said before he jumped out of the helicopter, along with Marc and Tony. Megan just before following suit.

They landed on top of the roof of the warehouse that was hit. "Me and Megan will check what happened inside the warehouse while you guys look for any clues on the roof," Marc stated as they all nodded before he and Megan jumped through the hole that was cut through.

As they landed, they quickly hid behind the boxes that was scattered throughout the warehouse. They check whether the cost was clear before they nodded at each other as their investigation was a go. They switch they eye-tech on to scan for any clues of the warehouse to help capture the villian.

But they were shocked of what they found on the eye-tech. There was a slight disturbance to their tech, which cause some blurr to their screen. "Could you pick anything up?" Megan asked.

"Barely," Marc replied before scanning with his eye-tech. He squinted his eyes, looking for any clues around the place.

Megan did the same when he spotted a shoe print right below the hole. She knew that it wasn't theirs as the shoe was bigger than theirs and the design was a whole lot different. "Hey, I found something," Megan stated as she used her MPCom to scan the shoe print.

"Great, let's send it to Jer," Marc stated as Megan send the clue to Woohp Headquarters.

Meanwhile, Lee and Tony were searching the rooftop as Lee saw something. He tried to take a closer look wit his Eye-tech to see what is it when it look like that the figure dropped something. He picked it up before noticing that it was a part of the fabric that the figure wore. "I better send this to Jer for analysis," Lee said as Tony was looking for something else.

While he was searching, he accidentally tripped over something, caughting Lee's attention. "What happened little bro?" Lee asked as Tony slowly stood up.

"I don't know, but something trip me," Tony stated before he noticed that he just tripped over a jagged roof.

"Sometimes you better watch where you're going," Lee stated with a sighed when a called came from no where.

"Hey! You two! Halt!" it as the police.

"Ah oh, we better scoot," Lee stated as he switch on his jet reactors before flying off into the sky, leaving the cops back on the rooftop.

"Hey, what about Megan and Marc?" Tony asked.

"We're here, don't worry," Marc said as they emerged from below them.

"What you guys found?" Megan asked.

"A piece of fabric, and finding out that Tony was a klutz," Lee stated, earning a hey from Tony. "What about you guys?" he asked.

"All we found is a footprint," Marc replied.

"Well, let's head back, I hope that Jer could scan these clues," Megan said.

Lee then switch his MPCom on before calling out to Jerry. "Hey Jer, we found some clues we might need help scanning," Lee stated.

"Alright. In the meantime, you kids better head back to school," with that, Jerry cut the call before Lee place back his helicopter later emerged from above them before they got into it. Lee later got into the controls as they flew back to their home.

_~Southdale Jr. High, 2.38 p.m.~_

Megan was going walking down the hallway without her brothers since she needed to grab something from her locker. Along the way, she heard some random girl talking to her friend. "Did you hear, someone somehow stole all of the clothes in the fashion store in the city," the first spoke.

"Like yeah, why would anyone do that?!" her friend stated. Megan raised an eyebrow before she scanned her surroundings for a place to hide. She needed to find one as she needed to tell her brothers about it.

Once all three of he brothers got the call, she quickly inform them about what she found out. "Hey, guys, I think I found our next target," Megan spoke.

"Where?" Lee asked.

"The fashion store back in the city, I think that the villian manage to get there," Megan informed them.

"Great, let's go then!" Tony replied enthusiastic.

"Hold up, little bro, we need to find a way to track the figure first," Marc stated.

"I think I know how," Megan stated matter of factly.

"You do?" Lee asked.

"Well, yeah, there's a fashion shop nearby. We could spring a trap for the figure," Megan stated.

"Nice Meg. Let's go then!" with that, they left their respective place to capture the villian that's been taking away all of the fashion clothes.

_~In the fashion shop~_

"Arg... my eye hurts from seeing a lot of girly clothes..." Tony said out of disgust as Megan rolled her eyes. They were all hiding in one of the fitting rooms to avoid being noticed.

"Will you quiet down, Tony?" Lee whispered to him.

"Shh... I think I hear someone coming," Marc stated as he took a peak. He later saw the same figure that Jerry showed them earlier in the video.

"Let's get him, her, whoever this figure is," Lee stated when tey heard something from outside. They opened the door to find that the figure was placing something on the groud. "Hey, you, stop!" Tony called out, caughting the figure's attention.

"Tony!" the others exclaim.

"Oops..." Tony just laughed nervously before they notice that the figure was now running away.

"Don't let her get away!" Marc yelled as they gave chase.

Once they were outside, they saw her using a grappling gun to grapple one of the buildings before the figure started to get away. "She's getting away!" Lee exclaimed.

"But not the tracker!" with that, Megan tossed the tracker at the figure, which managed to hit the back of the suit as the figure stood on top of the building. The spies later tried to catch up with the figure when a white light emerged from behind them. They shielded their eyes before it died down.

They saw that the clothes had disappeared, like before. They looked up to see that the figure had disappeared.

"Who was that?" Marc asked.

"Most importantly, how did that guy managed to disappear?" Lee asked.

"Well, one thing for certain, we've got him with our tracker," Megan stated.

"Nice work Megan," Marc congratulate her when Lee's MPCom began to ring.

"Hello Jer, what ya got for us?" Lee asked.

"Well, the fabric and the shoe print you found was from a fail designer name Jordon High," Jerry informed them.

"Jordon High? Where did I hear that name before..." Tony asked.

"Well duh, he's a designer of fashion clothes. I read about it in my magazine earlier, which Lee manage to lost it!" Megan stated as Lee move a step back.

"Now's not the time for this.I want you spies to go take him down before anymore of the clothing disappears," with that, jerry cut the call as their vehicle appeared in the sky.

"Well, let's go then," with that, they used their jet boots to fly into their helicopter before flying off.

Megan was monitoring the tracker as it was leading them to a secluded warehouse. "Hey, why are we near the docks anyway?" Tony asked as he looked out the window.

"That's because the tracker led us here. C'mon, let's go," Megan said while Lee pressed the autopilot button before they jumped off of the copter.

They landed right beside the warehouse as they tried to figure a way in. "Well, what now?" Tony asked.

"Now, we go under," Lee stated as he switch on his drill in his boot before drilling a hole into the ground.

Insie the warehouse, Lee managed to drill a hole in the ground that led them behind a huge boz. "What is that?" Tony asked as Marc began to scan the stuff inside.

"I see a lot of clothes in there, and all seems familiar," Marc stated as Megan too scanned the interior of the box.

"Hey, aren't those fashion clothes from the warehouse back in London?" Megan asked, looking at Marc,

"Correction, those fashion clothes now belong to me," Jordon said as he appeared from on top of the box. He was wearing a short sleeve black shirt, with long blue jeans, a pair of boots and he had blonde hair. He was also holding a special cane with his right hand as a diamond was on top.

"Seriously, why is everybody so into clothing today!" Tony complained as he was getting frustrated.

"I see someone doesn't have a taste of fashion these days," Jordon stated before he did a somersault as he landed right between Megan and Marc.

"So?" I wear clothes everyday and I really didn't care about my looks anyway..." Tony stated as he crossed his arms.

"So, anyway, why are you doing this? You have a great taste of fashion," Megan stated as she and Marc started to back away from him.

"I was until that newest fashion designer out-design me!" Jordon stated as he pressed a button on his cane. The spies later heard something coming from behind the box. Marc took a peak when he was caught by surprise when a robot rolled him up in a fabric.

"Hey! Let my bro go!" Lee tried to tackle it, but instead, he was caught by one of the robot's arms before getting hanged by the robot. Tony and Megan tried to hep their siblings, but resulted in getting captured themselves. Megan was tied up inside a ball of yarn while Tony was inside a giant sock that the top end was tied to prevent him from escaping, but luckily it was brand new.

"I better leave to get my fame back. See ya," with that, Jordon left the warehouse to the newest fashion store that was schedule to be open tomorrow. But he wanted to destroy all of the clothings to take out his competent.

Meanwhile, the spies tried to break free, but it was useless as they couldn't get free. Even though Lee was was in a hangar, he could reached for his eye-tech nor his Freez disc as his sleeves was also being hung, which prevent him from moving.

"So, what now?" Megan asked.

"Well, we could try using our Freez disc," Marc suggested.

inside the sock, Tony tried to grab his Freez disc, but the space around him started to shrink.

"Erm... guys, is the sock getting smaller, caused I'm going to be trap inside!" Tony exclaimed.

"Hang in there, little bro," Lee stated as he tried to move, but he couldn't.

But suddenly, Megan tried to reach for her Freez disc, which she succeeded before she tried to cut the strings of the yarn. "Hey, Meg, what are you doing?" Marc asked as Megan was trying to free herself.

"Almost there..." Megan stated as Tony was getting much more uncomfortable in his surroundings. But, fortunately, Megan managed to free herself as she got out of the ball of yarn. The robot notice her as it started to chase her, but Megan knew what to do as she took out one of her gadget. "The Stick-O-Gun will glue this robot in place," Megan stated as she shot a patch of blue coloured glue on the ground, which the robot went passed it. It was abut to touch Megan, which she smirk, before it was being pulled back as it hit the wall. It was destroyed by the forced of the impact, which Megan sighed as she went over to Tony's aid. She used her Freez disc to cut open a hole for Tony to get out before he yelled. "Freedom!"

Megan managed to help Lee and Marc out of their trap as they went through what Jordon talked about earlier. "Where do you suppose he would attack?" Lee asked as they thought about it when Jerry called them.

"Spies, Jordon is attacking one of the fashion store!" Jerry said before showing them a video of Jordon making the clothes disappear with his special gun.

"I know where is it! It's the soon to be opened fashion store!" Megan exclaimed as she began to fly away with her jet boot.

"See ya Jer," with that, they quickly followed Megan out of the warehouse to the said location.

As they arrived, there were people running away from the fashion store that was open due tomorrow. "C'mon! Let's stop him before he destroy everything!" Megan exclaimed before she ran into the store. The three siblings quickly followed suit as they didn't want to wait any longer.

When the three boys entered the building, they were almost hit by the beam that was shot by Jordon. "Don't let the beam hit you!" Megan yelled from behind a rack of clothes.

"And why is that?" Marc asked as he was about to walk towards her when she tossed a hangar at his face, which he barely dodged it.

"Just don't come near me!" Megan exclaimed as Lee finally realised what she meant.

"Erm, guys, I prefer we don;t find out what she meant," Lee stated as Marc finally got it, but Tony still remain clueless.

"Why is that?" he asked.

"Trust me, you don't wanna know," Lee replied before a light emitted from behind the rack of clothes.

"Finally found something to wear," Megan said as she emerged from behind the rack. She was in her clothes that she wore before.

"Why are you..." before Tony could ask, Marc quickly covered his mouth.

"Just let it go, Tony," Marc said as a beam barely whizzed above their head.

"C'mon, let's take this guy out!" Lee exclaimed as he bolted towards Jordon.

"So, you came back? Well, no matter, at least I have this newest contraption here," with that, Jordon began to shoot the beam at Lee, which he managed to dodge it.

Marc and Tony soon followed suit as Megan tried not to get shot by the beam again, which was embarrassing earlier since she was shot at.

Lee managed to close up to Jordon, which he manage to catch hold of the gun. "Tony, Marc! Try to find something to hold him down!" Lee yelled. Tony and Marc nodded as they tried to find something around the place to tie Jordon down, but there weren't anything that could work when they heard a yelp from Lee.

Lee was pushed back by Jordon's gun before he tried to shoot Lee with it. Luckily, he managed to dodge it before hiding behind a counter, along with the other three siblings.

"We need a way to stop him," Marc stated.

"But how? We don't have anything that could work. The Stick-O-Gun only can be used once, which Jerry forgot to mention," Megan stated.

"We'll use this," Marc said as he took out the Heavy Ball.

"Alright, we'll try to distract him while you will find a way for him to hold that ball," Lee stated as they all nodded.

Lee then emerged from the left while Tony emrged from the right as Jordon tried to shoot them with his gun, but he kept on missing. "Hold still, you little brats!" Jordon exclaimed as he kept on shooting.

Megan later tried to charge at Jordon when he's not looking, but he managed to spot turned around when someone called out to him. "Hey, Jordon, catch!" Marc called out as he threw the Heavy Ball at him while triggering it.

Jordon manage to catch it as he looked at it. "What are trying to do with this? It's just a ball that is light as a feather!" Jordon stated as he held the ball.

"Wait for it..." Marc whispered when Jordon suddenly felt something heavy.

"What the?!" he was caught by surprise as the ball suddenly became heavy. He tried to lift it up, but instead, he was dragged onto the ground as he couldn't move his hand from under the ball. Tony managed to get the gun away from him before wondering what it does.

"Who knew that the ball was too heavy him too," Lee remarked as Tony inspect the gun.

"I wonder what does this thing do?" he asked before shooting at one of the dummies that was around. Tony was surprise that it manage to make the clothes disappear, leaving them in their bikinis like clothing when Tony finally knew what they meant when a slight blush appeared on his face.

"Gimme the gun Tony," Marc stated as Tony handed Marc the gun when Jerry appeared at the doorway.

"Good job, spies. We'll take it from here," Jerry said while snapping his fingers as two of his men later when to arrest Jordon while a scientist took hold of the gun.

"FInally I can get back to some real clothing," Megan stated

"We better head back. See ya Jer!" with that, the spies later fly off with their jet boots, towards their school.

Back at school, Megan was walking down the hallway in her usual clothes when she heard Tami's voice. "No way! Who took this pictures!" Tami exclaimed, which caught the attention of Megan. She went to find out what was happening when she saw what was on the notice board. There were some of Tami's pictures of Tami in some of the ridiculous outfits that Megan ever saw.

"Hey, Tami, who has the least fashion sense now?" Megan asked out of amusement.

"This isn't over, Megan Clark!" with that, Tami walked away, feeling outrage.

"I have a feeling this would be a talk of the school for awhile," Megan said as she giggled. Even though she had less fashion sense than Tami, at least she was casual enough not to wear those outrageous clothes.

* * *

**Finally done! How was it? Please tell me whether it could be improve or not.**

**Also****, do you have any ideas for the name of the gadgets for the upcoming episode? I hope that this is a really interesting story. R&R please to show some support.**


End file.
